Antitubercular chemotherapeutic drugs presently used all over the world comprise primarily of synthetic drugs, e.g., Isoniazid (i.e. Isonicotinic acid hydrazide) used singly or in combination with sodium PAS (Sodium para amino salicylate), Isonex, Erbazide (Calcium methane sulfonate of Isoniazid), Cyclocerine, Morphazinamide hydrochloride, Rifampicin, Ethambutol/Myambutol, Sparfloxicin etc. which were developed subsequent to the synthesis of the antibiotic Streptomycin. 
While there are cures for tuberculosis by using the above-mentioned drugs along with the BCG vaccination, several drawbacks are noticed, especially in terms of side effects of such drugs, the requirement of prolonged intake/duration of therapy. Another problem observed is that even after treatment, some mycobacterium continues to reside in the subject. It is therefore imperative to create alternatives to the above class of drugs so that either the dosage or the intake duration is reduced or the problem of resistance to the drugs is obviated.
Reference is made to Raritan, N.J. in a science article entitled “Novel Antibiotic shows promise in shortening treatment duration of Tuberculosis” published in BioSpace by AstraZeneca press (2005), describing a compound which belongs to a new family of anti TB agents called diarylquinolines (DARQ) as a better and promising drug individually and in combination than triple cocktail regimen currently recommended by World Health Organization A cocktail regimen containing DARQ cleared infection in mice in half the time than the currently used regimen. It further also stated that no new anti-TB drugs have been brought into the clinic in the past 40 years and although doctors have effective first-line TB drugs that work, there have been difficulties getting these medicines to the patients who need them as well as effectively treating patients with drug resistant diseases. However, this drug is tested on mice and considerable work needs to be done to fully determine this compound's clinical potential.
Similar such reference is also made to an issue dedicated to TB in Journal of Indian Medical Association, vol 101. No. 03 (March 2003), Edited by Subhas, Ch. Chakrabortti under TB Control—The Government & The Private Sector Alliance in which great significance is attached to alternative therapy of existing TB drug therapy & research in alternative MDR therapy under Govt. of India policy of RNTCP. It also highlights that nearly 50000 deaths are taking place in India with 2 million new cases registered every year.
Reference is also made to Jan Koci et. al., in a paper entitled “Heterocyclic Benzazole Derivatives with Antimycobacterial In Vitro Activity” in Bioorganic & Medicinal Chemistry Letters 12 (2002) 3275:278, describes the series of 2-benzylsulfanyl derivatives of benzoxazole and benzothiazole synthesized, and evaluated for their in vitro antimycobacterial activity against Mycobacterium tuberculosis and non-tuberculous mycobacteria, and the activity expressed as the minimum inhibitory concentration (MIC) in mmol/L. The substances bearing two nitro groups (4e, 4f, 5e, 5f) or a thioamide group (4i, 4j, 5i, 5j) exhibiting appreciable activity particularly against non-tuberculous strains. However, the most active compounds were subjected to the toxicity assay and were evaluated as moderately cytotoxic.
Reference may also be made to Sandra M. Newton et. al., in a paper entitled “The evaluation of forty-three plant species for in vitro antimycobacterial activities, isolation of active constituents from Psoralea corylifolia and Sanguinaria canadensis” in the Journal of Ethnopharmacology 79, 57-67 (2002), describes the extracts from forty-three plant species were selected on account of reported traditional uses for the treatment of TB and/or leprosy. These were assayed for antimycobacterial activities A simple in vitro screening assay was employed using two model species of mycobacteria, M., aurum and M. smegmatis. Crude methanolic extracts from three of the plants, C. mukul, P. corylifolia and S. canadensis, were found to have significant antimycobacterial activity against M. aurum only (MIC=62.5 μg/ml). Bioassay guided fractionation led to the isolation of two known benzophenanthridine alkaloids, sanguinarine (1) and chelerythrine (2), from the roots S. canadensis and the known phenolic meroterpene, bakuchiol (3) from the seeds of P. corylifolia. The fractionation of the resin of C. mukul lead to a decrease in antimycobacterial activity and hence further work was not pursued. Compound (2) was the most active against M. aurum and M. smegmatis (IC50=7 30 μg/ml [19.02 μM] and 29 0 μg/ml [75.56 μM], respectively). M. aurum was the most susceptible organism to all three compounds. No significant difference in antimycobacterial activity was observed when the two alkaloids were tested for activity in media of differing pH values. The activities of the pure compounds against M. aurum were comparable with those against M. bo_is BCG with compound (2) being the most active (M. bo_is BCG, IC50=14.3 μg/mL [37.3 μM]). These results support the use of these plants in traditional medicine. The drawback of the present invention is the in-vivo study is not conducted for further confirmation of activity.
Reference is also made to Usha K. et al., who in a paper entitled “Antitubercular potential of selected plant materials” in Journal of Medicinal and Aromatic plant Sciences, 22/4A-23/1A, 182-184 (Eng.)(2001), describe the anti-tubercular potential of the plants viz., neem, tulsi, garlic, ginger and adhatoda, which were tested by in-vitro culture using 100 mL of aqueous puree (50% w/v) of plant material added to sputum and then inoculated in to L. J medium. All the plant extracts arrested the growth of Mycobacterium tuberculosis, which was ascribed to enzymic and nonenzymic antioxidants such as Catalase, peroxidase, total carotene, ascorbic acid, tocopherol, and polyphenols thus preventing tissue damage by ROS (reactive oxygen species). Besides the large quantity of potion that needs to be applied, it is unclear as to the extent of inhibition and the MIC of the potion.
Reference is made to N. Lall et al in a paper entitled “In vitro inhibition of drug-resistant and drug-sensitive strains of Mycobacterium tuberculosis by ethno-botanically selected South African plants” in Journal of Ethno pharmacology, 66, 347-354 (1999), which describes the preliminary screening of 20 South African medicinal plant extracts against a drug-sensitive strain, H37Rv, of Mycobacterium tuberculosis by agar plate method (Middlebrook and Cohn, 1958). Herein the author ascribes 14 out of 20 acetone extracts showing inhibitory activity at concentration of 500 μg/mL whereas acetone as well water extracts of plant species namely Cryptocarya latifolia, Euclea natalensis, Helichrysum melanacme, Nidorella anomala and Thymus vulgaris indicated MIC of 100 μg/mL against H37Rv strain by radiometric method.
Reference is also made to Cantrell, Charles L. et al. in a review article entitled “Antimycobacterial plant terpenoids” in Journal of Planta Medica, 67(8), 685-694. (Eng.) (2001), which covers recent report on plant-derived terpenoids that have demonstrated moderate to high activity in In-vitro bioassays against M. tuberculosis. In this review, mono-, sesqui-, di- and triterpenes and sterols, their structural analogue and semi synthetic derivatives have been discussed with particular emphasis on the structural features essential for Antimycobacterial activity.
Reference is made to Ma, Junrui in a patent entitled “Compositions containing herbal medicine for pulmonary tuberculosis” No. CN 1265315 A 6 Sep. 2000, 4 pp. (Chinese) (2001), which contains the different forms of composition (aerosol, inhalant, tablet, capsule, powder, oral concentrate and liquid) for treating pulmonary tuberculosis composed of Taraktogenos, Coptis, Stemona, Cordyceps, Scutellaria, Lonicera japonica, Forsythia vahl, Herba violae, Anemarrhena, Salvia miltiorrhiza, Fructus mume, Ginkgo biloba, Anacamptis pyoamidalis Richard, Polygonatum, Glycyrrhiza, Polygonum multiflorum thunb, Brunella vulgaris, Cirsium japonicum, leaf of Thuja ortentalis, Sguisorba officinalis, Heracleum, common Andrographis, Houttuynia, herba artemistae and Magnolia officinalis. However the drawback here is the use of multiple herbs for the purpose of elucidating the positive gains of plant against mycobacterium tuberculosis and without referring to MIC level either of individual herb or collectively of the combination.
Reference is made to a paper titled “Preliminary antimicrobial screening four South African Asteraceae species” by F. Salie, P F K Eagles and H M J Leng in Journal of Ethanopharmacology 52(1996), 27-33 pp., wherein the author has investigated the flora of the Western Cape—a part of Cape Floral kingdom in South Africa. The author ascribes efficacy of four Asteraceae species (Arctopis auriculanta, Ertocephalus africanus L. Felicia erigeroides DC. and Helichrysum crispum (L.) D. Don.) exhibiting selective antimicrobial activity to various degrees for Mycobacterium smegmatis. Identifying the 8500 μg/mL. of MIC in leaves of Arctopis auriculanta. The drawback of the invention is the very high MIC value.
Reference is also made to the Internet website benefits@coqui.net on Salicornia plant wherein the use of the Salicornia plant as a source of edible oil and use of dried crushed stems as fuel briquettes or particleboard are reported. However, there is no mention of any bioactivity of the plant.
Reference is also made to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/106,334 dt. 26th Mar. 2002 by P. K. Ghosh et. al. wherein a vegetable salt preparation from residual dry matter after removal of seeds using the halophyte has been described to maximize the value derived from the plant. However this application does not provide any utilization of the plant for drug/medicinal purpose.
Reference is made to Wealth of India, vol. IX RH-SO, Raw Material Page No. 169 which documents various bioresources of India and application thereof has listed Salicornia Linn and its taxonomy beside use of the species as fodder. The plant is also listed in Flora of India by Hooker (1889), However no mention is made in both documents on any kind of bioactivity associated with Salicornia. It is a small genus of annual or perennial leafless fleshy herbs or shrubs, native to salt marshes of Asia, Africa, Europe and North America. Only one species occurs in India. D.E.P. VI (2), 387:1, 399:II, 60, Fl. Br. Ind., V.12 Kirt. and Basu, Pl. 800. It is known under different name in various regions of India as: Gujarati.—Muchul, Telugu:—Kagalu, Tamil & Malayalam: Umari Keerai.
It is a perennial much branched, herbaceous plant with jointed stamps 30-45 cm. High found in salt marsh along with the sea coast from Bengal to Gujarat. Branches rather slander joints 6-12 mm. long; flowers sunk in cavities of the joints, three on each side, fruits membranous.
The plant is a source of alkaline, earth or saji used for extracting sodium carbonate The ash of the plant called saji or barilla was formerly used in soap and glass making. Air dried plant contains 6.98% protein (N×6.25) and 8.97% ash. It contains of high percentage of sodium chloride ions which constitutes C 86% of total water soluble salt. Water extractable mineral are Cl=10.02 m, Na=5.6, S=0.70, P=1.13, C=0.72, Ca=0.01, Mg=0.02%. (Parekh and Rao. curr. Sci. 1965, 34; 247). The plants are strongly salty nature, lower and young shoots are eaten after pickling. The shoots are sometimes used at pot-herb. The plants are used as camel fodder also (Mc Canr, J. Bombay Nat. Hist. Soc, 1951-52, 50, 870) The ashes are used in mange and itch, and are also considered to be emmengogue and abortifacient (Kirt. and Basu, III 2082).
Reference is made to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/829,400 dated 22nd Apr. 2004 and PCT patent application No. PCT/IN03/00292 dated 29th Aug. 2003 by Rathod et al. where activity of Salicornia brachiata growing naturally in the Gujarat coast of India against M. Tuberculosis is disclosed. The main drawback of the application is that the HPLC of the fraction is too complex and provides little clue of the nature of the constituents in the active fraction. Moreover, the maximum inhibition in in-vitro studies was only 75% when the dosage was 6.25 μg/mL.